The Generation Undead Trilogy: Characters
The following is a list of characters in the'' The Generation Undead Trilogy ''by Tiffany and Kelly of the FC Team. Point of View Characters Adler Grayson : Main Article: Adler Grayson Adler Grayson is one of the Point of View Characters and a survivor of the outbreak in Generation Undead. He was Pandora's resident Jerk with a Heart of Gold. He is the eldest of his brothers, including his twin brother, Brandon and his best friend is the Prince of Pandora, Janus Colton. 'Alex Royce' : Main Article: Alex Royce '' Alex Royce is one of the Point of View Characters and a survivor of the outbreak in Generation Undead. He is the self-proclaimed zeppo of the remaining GSPA Cadets. He is Derrick's younger brother and Gregory Reznik is his best friend. '''Aurora Noland' : Main Article: Aurora Noland Aurora Noland is one of the Point of View Characters and a survivor of the outbreak in Generation Undead. Unofficially, Aurora acts as the third in command of the Wolf Pack. She is Winston Noland's younger sisters and Felix Grayson is her best friend. Bryan Levitt : Main Article: Bryan Levitt Bryan Levitt is one of the Point of View Characters and a survivor of the outbreak in Generation Undead. He is a former cadet at George S. Patton Academy, who is thrust into a leadership position despite the lack of the desire to lead. Chandler Fredrickson : Main Article: Chandler Fredrickson Chandler Fredrickson is one of the Point of View Characters and a survivor of the outbreak in Generation Undead. He is a former soccer player on the high school team and on the cheer squad before the Outbreak. Devon Marlowe : Main Article: Devon Marlowe Devon Marlowe is one of the Point of View Characters and a survivor of the outbreak in Generation Undead. Originally from Boston before she relocated to New York, Devon made the three thousand mile trip to find her two best friends, Charlie Mackenzie and Cedric Pierce. Though she had a small group of survivors with her only four lived to see Pandora, Colorado. Ember Reynolds : Main Article: Ember Reynolds Ember Reynolds is one of the Point of View Characters and a survivor of the outbreak in Generation Undead. He is the self-proclaimed zeppo of the remaining GSPA Cadets. He is Derrick's younger brother and Gregory Reznik is his best friend. Galen Mistol : Main Article: Galen Mistol Galen Mistol is one of the Point of View Characters and a survivor of the outbreak in Generation Undead. He is a self-proclaimed coward, despite being the leader of the remaining GSPA Cadets. He is Bryan Levitt's best friend, known for his personal touch with his troops. Gregory Reznik : Main Article: Gregory Reznik Greg Reznik is a Point of View Character and a survivor of the outbreak in Generation Undead. His is the Chief Medical Officer for the remaining GSPA Cadets. He is known for his cool pragmatism. Alex Royce is his closest friend. Macon Thompson (North) : Main Article: Macon Thompson (North) Macon Thompson is one of the Point of View Characters and a survivor of the outbreak in Generation Undead. He was held up in The Place, a local cafe until he was found by his best friend, CJ North. He is Ember's eldest cousin and in a lot of ways just as ruthless. Seth Mackenzie ' : ''Main Article: Seth Mackenzie Seth Mackenzie is one of the Point of View Characters and a survivor of the outbreak in Generation Undead. He is a captive of the Bobcats at the start of the books. He is Trent Mackenzie's younger cousin and his boyfriend is Wesley Buchanan. '''Veronica Marsh : Main Article: Veronica Marsh Ronnie Marsh is one of the Point of View Characters and a survivor of the outbreak in Generation Undead. She is a former cadet at George S. Patton Academy, who had a reputation for being "friendly" with the boys. George S. Patton Academy Cadets Jonathon Westbrook : Main Article: Jonathon Westbrook Oliver Jones : Main Article: Oliver Jones Pandora Natives Ajax Colton : Main Article: Ajax Colton Janus Colton : Main Article: Janus Colton Sammy Colton : Main Article: Sammy Colton Colin Knox : Main Article: Colin Knox Bruce Williams : Main Article: Bruce Williams Cameron Williams : Main Article: Cameron Williams Nomads The Brotherhood The Agency The Organization Category:Generation Undead